The present invention relates to the field of radiology designed for study of the human body in general and of certain organs in particular, such as the breasts, the heart, the circulatory system, etc.
In conventional fashion, an X-ray machine comprises an X-ray tube capable of emitting a beam of X-rays along a given axis, an X-ray receiver arranged on the path of the X-ray beam, the organ to be studied being interposed between the X-ray tube and the receiver, and a support of the X-ray tube and the receiver capable of displacing them along at least one axis, for the purpose of obtaining the desired positioning with respect to the organ to be studied.
The X-ray machine comprises, in addition, a supply of electric energy designed for the X-ray tube and possibly with various motors or electric actuators, and an X-ray tube control making it possible to obtain appropriate adjustments.
The X-ray receiver is provided with a film, capable of being acted on by X-rays, which is developed after the taking of images. An X-ray detector of digital type may alternatively be used, making it possible to visualize the image obtained on a video screen and/or to print it.
To analyze a radiograph so obtained, it is essential to know the relative position of the patient or of the organ, and of the X-ray tube/receiver assembly at the time of taking of the image. For this purpose, a marker with letters made of lead is used, which is arranged on the path of the X-rays, for example on the receiver, so that the radiograph bears the mark of these letters of lead. This marking by letters is done by using standardized abbreviations, making it possible to describe whether the left or right part of the patient""s body has been radiographed, the use of an enlargement and the angle of projection, or any other datum facilitating interpretation of the radiograph.
Positioning of these letters made of lead is done by an operator before the radiographic image is taken. The operator might commit errors presenting serious disadvantages. For example, in the case of mammography, an error in side may lead to performing a biopsy not on the breast presenting micro-calcifications or other symptoms, but on the other breast not presenting any of these symptoms.
The present invention is to reduce the possibility of errors in the marking of a radiograph. The present invention is to automate the marking of a radiograph.
The device for taking radiologic images is of the type comprising a means of emission of an X-ray beam and a means of reception of the X-ray beam after it has passed through an organ to be studied. The means of emission and the means of reception are supported by an arm pivoting about at least one shaft supported by a frame.
The device for taking radiologic images comprises a means for detecting the angle of swivel of the arm, a means for entering data relative to the organ to be studied, a processing means capable of determining the type of image that will be taken as a function of the angle of swivel and of the said data relative to the organ, and a means for displaying on the image the type of image determined by the processing means. The operator is thus relieved of a certain number of repetitive tasks for which an error is liable to be produced.
Advantageously, the means for detecting the angle of swivel of the arm comprises a pendulum mounted rotary on the arm and coupled to a rotary potentiometer, rotation of the pendulum with respect to the arm producing rotation of the potentiometer and a proportional variation in the output voltage of the potentiometer. Thus, the means of detection of swivel may be mounted on an existing unit with only small modifications. To dampen the oscillations of the pendulum, an electromagnetic brake may be provided. A reading of the angle may thus be made very quickly after the end of the motion of the arm. A means may likewise be provided for converting the output voltage of the potentiometer into a digital variable furnished to the processing means.
An embodiment of the present invention is a method for generating images from an apparatus for taking radiologic images, of the type comprising a means of emission of an X-ray beam and a means of reception of the X-ray beam after it has passed through an organ to be studied, in which:
the angle between the axes of the X-ray beam and a reference axis, for example the principle axis of the human body or the vertical, is measured;
data relative to the organ to be studied are entered;
the type of image that will be taken is determined as a function of the angle and the data; and
the type of image that has been determined is displayed on the image.
Thus, the operator need no longer identify the type and the direction of an image, which makes for an appreciable savings of time, reducing labor costs and permitting optimal use of the X-ray machine.
In one embodiment of the invention:
the criteria of rotation and tilting of the image are input as function of the type of image;
after rotation and/or tilting images are displayed in accordance with the said criteria.
Display may alternatively be effected either according to rules specified